Umbrella
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: THIS IS FOR VIOLAUNTE'S SONGFIC CONTEST! This is also dedicated to Misery Ann Fear, my new friend. Misto likes Tugger, but does he like him back? How will he know? How will he find out? What of his forbidden fruit?


Mistoffelees sat down next to his friend, _The_ Rum Tum Tugger. _Gosh, he_ thought, _He looks gorgeous in the moonlight. It certainly brings out his honey golden eyes. Wait! Misto! It's not polite to stare. Why does it matter? SHUT UP MIND!!! _Tugger stared at his friend with curious eyes. _Something's up with Misty-Boy lately. Misty-Boy.................Nice nickname for him. Why have I been thinking differently about him lately? Nothing's changed in him. his body, still much too femine to be a tom's, was still it's sparkly self. His face was white. His butt was- WHAT?!?!?-sparkly. No! NO LOOKING AT HIS BUTT!!! BAD SEXY ME!! _Misto noticed the staring, and started thinking. _Maybe he likes me..., _He thought, _Wait! No! He can't! He straight! Darn straight! And I'm..............not a queen! But he might.......NO! Hey! Tugger! Lookie at me! I'm arguing with myself about you! And I'm losing......_

"Misto?" Tugger asked, thought filling his head. _What could he want? _Misto thought to himself. "Yeah," Misto said, curiosity killing the cat, "What is it?" Tugger looked at Misto, a thought forming in his brain. "I've gotta go, but you stay here. I'll be right back." _Aww, _Misto thought, _Don't leave! _"Fine," Misto said, feeling quite glum inside. Tugger ran off, yelling his thanks to Misto. After a while, he stooped behind a trash can, waiting.

Misto, on the other hand, stayed where he was told. He didn't want to disobey Tugger. Misto looked edgy, looking about to see if anyone was watching him. Jellicle always felt inclined to sing their emotions, but this one was hard to find the right words for. Loving a tom was, in a sense, forbidden. It made it all the more tempting for Misto. Tugger was like an apple, and Misto was either Adam or Eve. He wanted the apple, but he resisted, but knew he was going to give up after some point. He couldn't resist forever. He knew that. He had everything planned out. In a couple of days, he would tell Tugger, and, if Tugger shared these emotions, they would run off together. But, if Misto was alone in the subject of love, he would run off. He would find Macavity if that happend, and ask for death.

Misto looked towards the ground. _Death seems inevitable, _he thought, gently laying one of his fingers on a tree branch. He found the words to sing, and so, began. _No one was around, _He thought, _So why worry about volume?_ "Tugger," he said, "This is for you."

_"You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

_Baby ?cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"_

Misto felt a great joy leap through his soul as he sang, filling his heart to the fullest.

_"These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"_

Tugger, on the other hand, was nearby, behind the trash can they passed by. It was very near their tree, so Tugger heard every word. Tugger felt as if his heart was going to burst. he even sang a bit, but very softly, to his dear Misto.

_"You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"_

Tugger felt the happiest he'd ever, until horror struck. His perfect prince, his Misto, was in the arms of Macavity, whom he hadn't noticed while singing. Blood was pouring from his throat, and the light was fading from his blue eyes. Macavity dropped him, and poofed away. Tugger ran to his one love, who was now dying, on the cold grass.

"Misty! Misty-Boy!" Tugger screamed, tears streaming down his face, "Wake up! Please, at least, talk to me!" Misto, who could barely squint, looked up at Tugger. "Well," Misto croaked, "At least I was able to see you one..last time. Tugger, it may not mean much, but, I love you." Misto felt a warm, white light one him, but refused to go yet. "I wanna try something. Ok?" Tugger asked. Misto nodded. Tugger leaned down, and, with a firey passion, kissed each other, as Misto died. He died happily, in Tugger's warm embrace.

Tugger, who couldn't stand the pain, took a shard of glass from the trash can, and moved it over his throat. Warm liquid fell from it, and, while he died, he sang.

_"It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me_

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me_

_It?s pouring rain  
It?s pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me"_

As Tugger saw the white light, he ran to it, eager to see his one love..............

* * *

**_A/N- Umbrella is by, and soley owned by, Rihanna! I had to write a Tugger/Misto! If, Vio, you don't like it, next time, make it a rule not to have slash in it. Personally, I think it's rather funny at the beggining. BAD SEXY TUGGER!_**

**_- Lydia!!!_**


End file.
